Mike afterwords
by Vixonlonim
Summary: What happens with Mike after Total Drama All Stars? What if his personalities came back? What happens if Mal was trying to save them? What if there was a terrible personality, worse than Mal!(Terrible summary)
1. Unknown

It was a year after the sinking of camp Wanaka, and Mike's personalities still show no sign of returning. Mike fell into major depression and everyone worried for him.

ch 1

3rd person P.O.V

" I'd like to speak with Mike alone please," said Mike's therapist.

" Sure," Mike's mom replied.

Zoey, Cameron, and Sarah(Mike's mom) waited patently in the waiting room.

" I sure hope Mike's ok..." said Zoey.

Mike's P.O.V

I fell asleep for the third time today waking up in my subconscious, hoping to see anything related to my personalities. Nothing. Again. I sighed and walked around until I found where Mal's tower used to be. Shards of brick and glass covered the area. I started to cry as I picked up a shard of glass. I started cutting at my left wrist, wanting to end it all. My personalities were gone, I was a complete mess too. The thoughts of my personalities- no friends clouded my mind.

" Mike..." the voice was distant and a feeling of joy swept over me. I stopped and yelled, " Vito?! Manitoba?! Svetlaaanaaaa?!" I was suddenly jolted awake, realizing it was only my theripist shaking me awake.

" Oh..." I said. My therapist almost shrieked when she saw my wrist.

" Michael, what did you do?!" she asked in complete shock.

" Nothing..." I replied covering the bloodied wrist up with my shirt. She took my wrist in a state of shock.

" Michael, how deep is this? You could have killed yourself!" she said with closed eyes.

" That's the point..." I muttered, too quiet for her to hear. She left for a moment and came back with bandages. She put them on my wrist but i didn't care.

" I-i'm going to inform your mother, i'll be right back. Don't make any b-bad decisions wail i'm gone," she stuttered. Mal would've laughed at the look on her face. I remembered when Mal wasn't bad. When he was good and had a good personality. It was because of the neglect i gave him when all my personalities arrived. I just started to cry at the thought of how much pain he must have been in, because of me. I cried harder. Because of my foolish actions everyone was gone. Not long after my mom, Zoey, and Cameron came bursting in the door. I swept away the tears with my jacket sleeve before anyone realized i was crying. I put on a fake smile and said, " Hey guys-" I was cut off by endless questions from everyone. I felt someone grab my hand and take off the bandages. It was my mom.

" Mike... why...?" she managed to wheeze out between sobs.

" Can we just leave...?" I said. It got really quiet when I spoke.

" Mike... please..." my girlfriend said. It looked like she was on the verge of tears also. I had to wait another hour before I went home. Zoey and Cam's parents picked them up from my house. Before Zoey left, she said, " Mike, me and Cam are always here for you, you know?"

" Thanks Zoey.." I trailed off. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I went strait to bed after that. My subconscious was the same as it always has been. Although, I noticed something was... Off. That piercing tune Mal always whistled rung through my subconscious. Probably just my imagination,' i thought until I herd it again, and again.

" Mal?!" I screamed through my hands, cupped like a megaphone. It echoed a few times, but a reply came.

" Mike?!" echoed Mal's voice. I couldn't believe it.

" Mike?! You shouldn't come here!" Mal said again. Suddenly I herd Mal cry in pain. I had to help him. I followed the voice to a chained up bruised, bleeding Mal.

" Mal?! What happened?" I asked curiously.

" Mike..*gasp* don't come*gasp*.. any closer*gasp*" Mal said. " It's*gasp*.. a trap*gasp*" He continued. 'Whats wrong with him? How did he get here?' questions swirled in my head as Mal winced in pain again. I could finally see who was doing it. Some other guy was standing over Mal. He looked exactly like me, but his hair.. Spikier.. Smoother.. like Veto and Svetlana's hair combined. A fill of rage and confusion swept over me. But I could only think 'Is he another personality of mine?'

" Mike..*wheeze*.. ru-" Mal was cut off by another stomp to his stomach. He passed out soon after.

" Well, well, look who joined the party!" the mystery man said. I never got a glimpse of his face until he swiftly ran up to me and put this hand around my throat. I herd a small clank and Mal tackled him. I did'nt realize he was awake let alone had enough energy to even walk. I ran so fast it felt like I was flying. I wanted to help Mal, but I couldn't. before I was even a mile away I herd Mal cry in pain. I couldn't just run away, what are you thinking?!' Before I knew what I was doing i was so close to Mal and mystery man I could see them. Mystery man looked like he broke Mals arm and was choking the life out of him.

" STOP!" I yelled. To my surprise, mystery man did. He let go of Mal and looked strait at me.

" Mi..ke.. do..n't.." Mal wheezed.

" Mal! take over the body! I'll deal with this guy..." I said.


	2. Need help?

ch 2

Mal's P.O.V

I saw it happen before I could do anything. Mike screaming, " Take over the body!" I did as he asked, And looked up at the celing. I tried to recap what happened in my head. One moment i was with the others, the next i was chained up. I couldn't remember anything after that. Just then there was a knock at the door.

" Mike, sweetie are you awake? I brought you dinner," it was Sarah. I wanted to tell her everything but i thought first I should let her know I was here.

" Sarah?" I said making sure it was her. I herd a loud clink, figuring it was a plate.

" Malevolance, is that you?!" I hated when people call me that. But I replied with a shakey, " Yea." and she bursed in the door. I think she was on the verge of tears when she walked in. She ran and hugged me. I was relieved, but I still hated people hugging me. But I could feel her tears on the back of my shoulder, so I hugged her back.

" Wait.. Where's Mike..?" I explained everything. She cried the whole time. She now understood why I was so beaten. I felt kinda bad.. But I came up with a briliant idea! I tried to stand up, but remembering my arm, I winced in pain. Sarah took me to the hospital, but I thought it was just a waste of time but I had to get a cast.

" 2 broken bones. I don't know what you did, but It was very dangerous." the doctor explained. " You'll have this cast on for 6 weeks," he finished.

" 6 WEEKS?!" I shouted. I couldn't hear anything after that. '6 weeks' just swivled around my head.. Head.. Brain.. " MIKE!" I shouted without realizing it. Everyone stared at me like a madman. But, I did have an idea. I got up :cast and all: and ran out. I didn't stop running until I reached Camerons house. ' If he knew I was Mal, he might not help me..' I thought. Quickly I puffed up my hair and knocked on Cameron's door. He answered.

" Oh hey Mike!" He said. " What happened to your arm?" he asked.

" Not important," I said in Mike's voice. " Can you help me with something?"


	3. Happy now?

Mike's P.O.V

'I stand NO chance against this guy' I thought. 'He looks so.. Vicious. I wish Veto was here.. He's so much tougher than me.'

" MIKE, IZ ZAT YOU?!" Svetlana? She was here too? Were all my personalities here too?

" Svetlana?" I said, though I doubt she could hear me. All of a sudden, a fist was in my jaw. I had to move it to make sure it wasn't broken. Swiftly I kicked him, or tried to. He avoided me really easily.

" Do you not remember, Mike?" mystery man said. Confused i shook my head, " No," I replied.

" It's me, Mike. Nathan." He said. I froze. " Surprised? You thought I was gone forever? HA!" he said, swiping under my feet so I would fall. He grabbed the collar of my shirt. " I've waited so long for this moment!" He laughed like some mass murderer and threw me to the ground.

Mal's P.O.V

To my supise, Zoey was there too. The look on her face was priceless when she saw me in a cast. I had to hold my laughter in witch was the first time in awhile I did.

" Mike!" she said. she ran up to me. I got really nervous because I thought she was going to kiss me.

" Hey, Zoey" I said. She puckered her lips, but I just said, " Aaaannnnyway..." pushing her away from me. " I need Cameron's help..." I trailed on. Zoey was.. looking at me funny.

" Hmm..." She said.

" What?" I said. I didn't realize i was shaking until I looked at my hand. Zoey touched my ear, she did this a lot in TDAS witch she knew I hated. She then kissed my cheek. I mentally gaged. I showed no sign of disgust on the outside. No expression.

" Mike? Are you sure that's you?" Zoey asked. I started to get annoyed. 'No, this is how she cracks me..' I thought.

" Yep.." I said. A cold sweat ran down the back of my neck. I never felt so nervous.. more like just plain nervous.

" If your the real Mike..." she started. Pretty sure I was as pale as a ghost. " Then kiss me. I know how Mike kisses." 'NO! please don't make me do this!'... 'Dangit i have to!' I thought.

Zoey's P.O.V

I was at Cam's house and we were discussing Mike's behavior. We were in mid -conversation when someone knocked on his door. I didn't see who it was at first, Cam was blocking my view at the angle I was at. But what took me by surprise to hear Mike's voice! Or was it Mike..? He had dark circles under his eyes, like Mal, but that could just be from crying and lack of sleep. He was in a cast though.

" Mike!" I said out of fright. I went over to him, worried. I tried to kiss him, but he was shaking and avioded me. I got confused. Mike would never do that. I started to question him. So I kissed him on the cheek, out of curiosity. His face completely drained of color.

" Mike? Are you sure that's you?" I asked.

" Yep.." He said through gritted teeth. I knew he wasn't Mike, But I decided to have some fun.

" If your the real Mike..." I paused. " Then kiss me. I know how Mike kisses." I said, Toying with 'Mike'.

I herd him grumble something and say " Fine.." Before I knew what was happening My lips were locked with his. Definitly not Mike. Mike was a good kisser, but WOW! Whoever this was was probably the best kisser ever. Geez I sound like a love struck 12 year old. I feel silly. I felt that adrenaline rush though. Like you just met your crush at a restaurant.

He pulled away about 15 seconds later. I giggled a little and whispered into his ear, " Your not Mii-ike.."

" Whaaat are you talking about, Zoey?" He said. My name sounded angry in his voice.

Cam came up to me and said, " So who do you think it is?"

" Hard to tell.." I said, still blushing.

" THAT IS IT! LISTEN TO ME IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, YOU WORTHLESS PEONS!" He screamed now in his deep voice. His hair fell over his left eye too. I knew it. But.. Mal's never been in a relationship before.. How'd he know how to kiss? I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't.

" MIKE'S STUCK IN MY-HIs-our... SUBCONSCIOUS! I NEED CAMERON'S DORKY SCIENCE TO HELP ME!" he said, very very loudly. He need's Cam? He never needed anyone?

" Ok! Ok! Mal, calm down!" To my shock, it was Cam. I thought he was terrified of Mal?

Mal sighed, he explained how he was attacked by another one of Mike's personalities. But, it wasn't Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, or even Vito. He said it was... Nathan.

" Who?" I said.

" Nathan. He was the evil personality before me. But, 10X worse. When he was locked up, I got half his personality, he kept half. Then I got the rest of my pers... never mind." He said. Pretty sure I was in a state of shock.

" Ok, so you need my help to get a weapon of some sort into your subconscious?" said Cam.

" Yea, I guess," Mal said, shrugging. " Just something to defeat Nathan with."

" I have an idea, it could take awhile though. Just take some time to cool off. I can tell your stressed." said Cam.

" Fine." Mal said, and left. Strange, he didn't hurt us. Did he actually, CARE about Mike? I was shaken out of my thoughts when Cam said, " You should keep an eye on him... You know how he can be." I nodded and took off. I followed him for about a mile, when he went into is house. 'Probly going to his subconscious.' I thought. I went up to his window only about 10 minutes later. He was sleeping. I blushed, he's so cute. What? No, this is Mal, he's NOT cute. He almost killed Cam, Gwen, even Courtney and Scott! I tapped on his window, hoping he would get up. I didn't want him to hurt Mike's body. more than it is. No response. Not even a twitch. I opened it and said, " Maalllll," Nothing. Geez, Mike's not even as a deep sleeper than Mal.

" Mal!" I said, louder. I must have scared him because he woke up and almost punched me.

" What are you doing here, peon?" he said.


	4. Explaining

ch 4

Mal's P.O.V

After I went to Cameron's house, I went home, and to sleep to maybe help Mike. I know this wouldn't help with the stress, but maybe I could help. When I woke up in our subconscious, Mike was no where to be seen. I looked for what felt like hours until Zoey woke me up. I wasn't scared, I just didn't know who It was.

" What are you doing here, peon?" I asked, groggily.

" Just checkin' on ya!" She said, cheerfully. God she was annoying.

" Check on me later, red!" I said, putting a pillow over my head. I really don't sleep ofen, but when I do, its for a long time. Maybe if I scare her she'll leave me alone.

" Mal, this wont help you. You have to keep your mind OFF Mike." she said. Like she cared about me! Yea right, I bet she's just worried about her 'Mikey-Wikey'.

" I DO know this you know." I remarked, still groggy from sleeping.

" I know, just..." she started. She mumbled something else but I couldn't hear it.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing..." she said.

" Why do you even care?" I asked.

" I just don't want Mike to get hurt even more than he is," she said, clearly getting annoyed. I smiled at this.

" No, you just don't want Mike's body to be hurt, well, it already is." I said raising my arm.

" Well, yea but..." she said, trying to find words. I chuckled at my accomplishment.

" Oh Zoey, you humor me," I said.

" Jerk!" she shouted. I do enjoy a good 'name-calling'.

" Brat!"

" Evil!"

" Stupid!"

" Rat!"

" Indie!"

" Grrr..." she growled, letting me know I won.

" Too easy," I said, laughing.

" I hope Cam's done soon..." she sighed.

" Me too. Oh look, we have something in common!" I said, sarcastically.

" Why do you even care about Mike anyway?" she started.

" I don't! I.. I just want Nathan gone for good!" I said, a little to defensively.

" You do have a heart!" she shouted. " Mal has feelings! Mal has feelings!" she chanted.

Mikes P.O.V

Nathan... I thought I'd never hear that name again!

" B-but I killed you?" I said still confused.

" Ah, yes, you did. What did you think would happen when Mal couldn't take all that anger and pain anymore? BAM another me!" he said. " Kinda like a resurrection!" he grinned.

Just then, Vito came bursting over and tied me up.

" Veto! what are you doing?!" I shouted.

" I'm sorry dude," he said. I didn't understand until I saw a shock collar around his neck.

" Veto, please don't listen to him.." I started. He didn't reply afterword and took me to a place far away where there was a huge boulder. The same boulder Mal had kept me in All Stars. Veto tied me up, again, but this time, he kept watch over me. This gave me lots of time to think.

' But.. when I killed Nathan the first time...'

Flashback

" You can't win Nathan!" 11 year old Mal said.

" Oh Mal, I already have," Nathan said.

" Mal!" Mike shouted and burst through the door with Chester and Svetlana.

" Mike!?" Mal and Nathan shouted almost in perfect sync.

" No, but I chained you up... I- I" Nathan stuttered.

" It's over Nathan, I won." Mike said, smiling.

" No! You can't get rid of me! I'll always be here!" Nathan shouted, turning into black mist. It didn't disappear though, like it should have. Instead it crashed right into Mal, but Mike left long before it did. Mal shrieked in pain and his bright brown eyes turned black.

" Told you," Mal said in Nathan's voice.

End of flashback

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating the stories, I've just been busy about school and i'm having a little bit of writers block :T.**

**I should be posting more often though.**


End file.
